gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate
| season= 1 | number= 13 | image= 113GossipGirl0193.jpg | airdate= January 9, 2008 | writer= Felicia D. Henderson | director= Norman Buckley | previous= | next= }} A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate 'is the 13th episode of the first season and the 13th overall. ''What's the difference between gossip and scandal? So glad you asked, UES Forever. Anyone can commit a minor indiscretion and generate a day's worth of buzz, but in order for gossip to birth a true scandal, it requires the right person to be in the wrong place. Take one "it" girl on a pedestal, add a crowd eager to see her fall, and give them the means to knock her down. '' ''- Gossip Girl Summary Gossip Girl has a special report that spreads like wildfire at Serena's expense. Meanwhile, Chuck and Nate fight over Blair and Dan struggles to reveal his feelings to Serena. Recap The episode begins with Serena at a drugstore comparing different brands of pregnancy tests. While talking to an employee, another girl in the store takes several photos of her holding the tests. The news spreads like wildfire, as everyone on the UES receives the blast containing the photos. At the Humphrey loft, Jenny sees the blast and yells for Dan. Both he and Rufus enter the room, and when Jenny refuses to show them her computer, they remove her from the desk and look. They both see the photo at the same time and Rufus asks Jenny to give them some privacy. On the way to school, Eric sees the photo and asks Serena if she has anything to tell him, and shows her the blast. Back in Brooklyn, Rufus reminds Dan that he is special and being a teenage father was not a part of the plan. Dan admits that he loves Serena, but Rufus chooses not to acknowledge it. At school, Dan and Serena meet up. Dan tells Serena that it doesn't matter what he chooses, but that he loves her. Serena quickly says she's not pregnant and that since she's not, he doesn't have to say it. She leaves soon after to meet up with Blair, who's waiting for her. At the Met steps, Jenny arrives to hang with Blair and her friends. However, she eventually leaves after Blair reminds her that they aren't friends. Serena shows up and gives Blair the tests and encourages her to take them to make sure her and Chuck aren't going to have a baby. Back at school, Nate asks Blair to go with him to see his dad in rehab. Blair is excited that Nate is finally leaning on her for support and tells him that they're going to be so much better this time around. During their conversation, Blair makes eye contact with a jealous Chuck but ignores it. After school, Dan and Jenny arrive home at the loft. She vents to Dan about wasting her time trying to be friends with Blair, even though she's never going to like her. Dan replies that at least now she knows. They run into Rufus, who's on his way out. Dan tells him that Serena isn't pregnant, but that he told her he loved her and that now Serena only thinks he said that because he thought she was pregnant. Rufus says that's probably a good thing, because they were moving too fast anyway and leaves for the gallery. After he's gone, Jenny tells Dan not to take Rufus' advice, and instead tells him to try and tell Serena again but in a quiet way with no distractions. Dan agrees and says it's good advice. Meanwhile, Serena goes to see Blair at the Waldorf penthouse. Blair excitedly tells Serena about how Nate asked her to go see his dad with him, but Serena again tells her to take the test. Blair gets annoyed, and informs Serena that she is having a good day and not pregnant. She leaves. Later that evening, Serena and Dan are having a candlelit dinner at the loft. Serena is quiet, and Dan gets concerned and asks her what's wrong. She confesses that she never thought she was pregnant, but Blair might be, and she's worried about her avoidance of the problem. Dan is confused, as Blair had just recently gotten back together with Nate. Serena admits that Blair slept with Chuck. He asks why he didn't buy the test, and Serena says it's because he doesn't know. She realizes that maybe he can talk her into taking the test. However, unbeknownst to Dan and Serena, Jenny is listening to the whole conversation. At the gallery, a woman Rufus is selling a piece of art to tries to get him to ask her out. She gives him her card and tells him to call her. Bex arrives at the gallery, and is interested in buying new pieces for some clients. She asks if he's still married and when he says no, she asks him out for the next night and he agrees. After her date with Dan, Serena goes to see Chuck at The Palace. He quickly figures out she's there for Blair, and tells Serena he already decided not to tell Nate about them sleeping together, and he's moved on. Serena says there's no moving on yet, and that Blair might be pregnant. Chuck is unfazed, and says they used a condom. He reveals to Serena that Blair is keeping her in the dark, and that Blair and Nate slept together and if it's anyone's baby, it's his. The next morning at the loft, Rufus asks Dan and Jenny how they feel about him going on a date and they're both okay with it. Meanwhile, Serena goes to see Blair. She confronts her about not telling her about Nate, and that she only found out because she went to Chuck for help. Blair gets angry and tells her she had no right to do that. Serena replies that it's unfair of Blair to keep her in the dark after she took a public bullet for her that everyone heard about. Eleanor walks into the room, and Serena leaves. When she's gone, Eleanor asks Blair if they were fighting over the possibility of her bulimia returning, as she heard Blair making herself throw up the other day. She doesn't deny it, and Eleanor suggests she spend some time with Harold in France. Blair says maybe in the summer, and Eleanor tells her to finish her breakfast and leaves. Afterwards, Blair takes the test and finds out she is not pregnant. She calls Serena with the good news and apologizes for not telling her about Nate. They celebrate together, and Blair is visibly relieved. On her way into school, Blair is stopped by Chuck. She tells him that the game is over, and to leave her alone. Angry at being rejected, Chuck sends a tip to Gossip Girl about Blair sleeping with two guys in one week. Meanwhile, Dan and Serena are having a picnic together in the park. He attempts to tell her he loves her, but her lit paper is scattered away by the wind. A random guy helps her pick them up, and she tells him she loves him and thanks him. A little put off by how quickly she said it to a random guy, Dan abandons his attempt and instead asks to proofread her paper. At Constance, everyone receives the blast about Blair sleeping with two guys. She sees the blast, and realizes she needs to find Nate and do damage control. Nate sees it, and assumes it's a total lie and is unfazed. However, he runs into Jenny, who is still upset over not being Blair's friend. Nate asks her about it, and Jenny tells him that it's true. After hearing her out, Nate goes outside and throws Chuck down on his car, angry at the fact that he slept with Blair. Chuck admits that he did, and says he took what Blair was throwing at him and he wasn't taking. The two argue loudly, and Chuck tries to apologize, but Nate doesn't want to hear it and tells Chuck to stay away from him. He gets into his car and leaves. Nate goes home and finds Blair in his room. He asks what she's doing there, and she replies that Anne let her in. Nate again asks why she came, and she says they need to talk about them. Nate replies that there is no them, and that he wants nothing else to do with her, and breaks up with her. Blair insists that Chuck would twist the truth, but Nate says that Jenny told him. He asks her to leave and when she doesn't move, he leaves. At the gallery, Bryn, the women who tried to get Rufus to ask her out the other day, shows up and says she's been dared to ask him out. He tells her that he has plans that night, but maybe another time. At that moment, Bex shows up for their date. Rufus accidentally gets their names confused, and an offended Bex tells him they can reschedule and leaves. Bryn takes the opportunity to make Rufus go out with her instead. Meanwhile, Blair asks Serena to come over. When she arrives, she accuses her of telling Jenny about her and Chuck. She denies it, but then Blair asks if she told Dan. Serena doesn't say anything, and Blair replies that he must have told Jenny. She finally admits that she only told him because she wanted advice on how to help her. Blair tells her off, citing that she can do what she wants because she already shot her reputation to hell. Offended, Serena leaves and tells Blair she can weather this storm alone. The next morning, Blair meets with Penelope, Hazel, Kati, and Isabelle on the Met steps. Jenny is also there, but tries to leave when Blair arrives. Penelope tells her to stay, and says that since Blair isn't really in a position to tell others where they can and can't be. Hazel pipes in that everyone saw Nate and Chuck throw down over Blair, and that everyone knows. Penelope tells her she's dethroned, and all the girls leave Blair alone. Desperate, Blair calls after Jenny that she will probably never forgive her for telling Nate, but that if she walks away now, she'll be ruined. Aware of Blair's ruined reputation, Jenny asks how she's going to do that and follows the other girls. Meanwhile at the gallery, Rufus tries to call Bex and leaves another apologetic voicemail, explaining that he's new at the dating game. Back at Constance, Serena asks Dan if he told Jenny about Blair and Chuck. He says no, and Serena says he's the only one she told, and asks how does she know if he's telling the truth. Dan tells her he didn't because he loves her, and not because he thought she was pregnant or any other reason. Serena only replies with okay, and Dan leaves after telling her that response is not okay. After school, Blair walks alone while reminiscing on her history with Nate and Chuck. At The Palace, Serena goes to Eric for advice. She says that when Dan said he loved her, she felt like it made her trust him less, especially since he lied about not telling Jenny. Eric asked why she thinks he was lying to her, and Serena explains that he had to have since he's the only one she told. He replies that it's probable that he really didn't tell her, but that she was probably listening in on their conversation. He also says that the reason Serena has trust issues over hearing I love you had to do with Lily marrying and divorcing everyone who ever said it to her. He assures her that Dan is not one of those guys, and Serena says their conversation has to end because Eric is becoming dangerously close to being smarter than her. Elsewhere, Blair finds Chuck at a bar and says that he got what he wanted, her having no one but him. Chuck replies that she doesn't even have him, as he doesn't want her anymore. Hurt, Blair leaves and goes home. Eleanor is sitting in the front room, and asks Blair if she's okay. Blair says she'd be better if she could spend a semester in France, and Eleanor says that Harold already agreed to a visit, and that she's very concerned about Blair. She replies asking her to book a flight, and Eleanor promises to get her out the next day. Blair tearfully thanks her and cries into her mother's lap. The next day, Penelope is organizing plans for the girls. Jenny declines, saying she has to return some books to the library. Penelope jumps in and says that Elise, a new girl in their group, will do it for her. When leaving with the other girls, Jenny realizes that Elise is the new her: the indentured one having to run errands. She waves as she walks away, and Penelope remarks that Blair trained her well. At the gallery, Bex arrives to see Rufus. He apologizes again, and says that he never really dated anyone, and only has experience with groupies and being married. She says that she's still charmed by him and gives him Dating 101 tips. She tells him to call her in two days, but he calls two seconds after she leaves and says he was never good at following rules. That night, Serena goes to see Dan and asks why he loves her. He explains, and Serena tells him she loves him too. However, she leaves soon after to find Blair. She finds her at a tarmac about to leave, and Blair asks why she came. Serena tells her not to let a scandal make her run away like it did her, and Blair replies that everything is falling apart. Serena reminds her that no one can tell Blair who she is, she has to tell them. She encourages her to stay and start over because it can be done, and they can get through it together. Blair realizes she shouldn't leave, and decides to stay. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Margaret Colin as Eleanor Waldorf * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen * Nan Zhang as Kati Farkas * Amanda Setton as Penelope Shafai * Nicole Fiscella as Isabel Coates * Dreama Walker as Hazel Williams * Jill Flint as Bex * Veronica Taylor as Bryn Soundtrack * Got Ur Number by Nadia Oh * The Dark Side Of Indoor Track Meets by Falling Up * You'll Change by Machine Translations * Where There's Gold by Dashboard Confessional * The Air We Breathe by Figurines * Goodbye by Dan Cray Trio * Happily Never After by The Pussycat Dolls Memorable Quotes 'Jenny: '''You know this whole hazing thing is getting a bit old, don't you think B? '''Blair: '''First of all, the hazing stops when I say it stops. And for future reference, only my friends call me B. __________________________________ '''Serena: '''You act like you're in this movie about your perfect life, then I have to remind you that the only one watching that movie is you. You admitted that your period was late. '''Blair: '''Yes, I've been very stressed. I had that chem test on Friday. '''Serena: '''And you're acting like a total bitch because you're not hormonal? '''Blair: '''Maybe I am a total bitch, did you ever think about that? __________________________________ '''Jenny (on Rufus to Dan): '''Why are you taking his advice? He's old and alone. __________________________________ '''Chuck (to Serena): '''Please, call me brother. __________________________________ '''Serena: '''Anybody notice the weather today? '''Blair: '''What? '''Serena: '''Take a look outside, B. My first response is the sky is a clear blue easy. __________________________________ '''Serena (after hearing Blair's apology): '''I understand. Apology accepted. '''Blair: '''That was fast. If I were you, I would have made me work for it a little harder. '''Serena: '''I think you've suffered enough. '''Blair: '''And second thing- '''Serena: '''Wait, that's already like, three things. '''Blair: '''I took the test, I'm not pregnant! '''Serena: '''Oh my gosh are you kidding me? I'm so happy! I would have had no idea what to wear to a paternity hearing! __________________________________ '''Nate: '''Did you sleep with her, huh? You son of a bitch I could kill you. '''Chuck: '''Look, can we talk about this without your hands around my neck? '''Nate: '''What'd you do? Did you get what you wanted like you do with all those other girls? '''Chuck: '''Yes, Nathaniel, I took what Blair kept throwing at you and you kept throwing back. '''Nate: '''Oh, so somehow you screwing Blair for sport is my fault? '''Chuck: '''It wasn't for sport! She needed someone and I was there. '''Nate: '''Oh, so you cared about her? '''Chuck: '''You two were broken up- '''Nate: '''What, for how long? A week? AN HOUR? '''Chuck: '''Look, I am sorry, all right? I know how long you and I have been best friends, okay? '''Nate: '''No, it's not okay, Chuck. From now on, you stay away from me. '''Chuck: '''Nate- '''Nate: '''DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID? YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, CHUCK. __________________________________ '''Nate: '''There's no us, Blair. '''Blair: '''Yes there is. We finally really have a chance to start over- '''Nate: '''You know, all this time I felt bad for everything I've done. And when you said you wanted to leave the past in the past I didn't know you were talking about ''your ''past. '''Blair: '''You had just broken my heart, I made a decision I was in no condition to make. '''Nate: '''But you're clear headed now, right? '''Blair: '''Yes. '''Nate: '''Then you'll understand perfectly when I say I want nothing else to do with you, Blair. You and Chuck deserve each other. __________________________________ '''Blair: '''The rules are different for the Serena van der Woodsens of the world. People expect you to party, be wild, sleep with whoever you want, run away, come back. '''Serena: '''Wait, are we really going back there? '''Blair: '''You shot your reputation to hell a long time ago. It doesn't matter what you do, but I'm a Waldorf. '''Serena: '''Well, since you and your reputation obviously don't need me and my low rent taste, you and the Waldorf name can weather this storm alone. '''Blair: '...with pleasure. __________________________________ 'Penelope (to Blair): '''Consider yourself dethroned, Queen B. __________________________________ '''Chuck (to Blair): '''You held a certain fascination when you were beautiful. Delicate. And untouched. But now you're like one of the Arabians my father used to own: rode hard and put away wet. I don't want you anymore. And I can't see why anyone else would. __________________________________ '''Serena: '''I really want to trust you when you say those words, Dan. So maybe if I knew why, I'd stop being so scared of hearing them and afraid to say them. '''Dan: '''Okay. Well, if you want to talk about why- '''Serena: '''It has to do with my mom and her many marriages- '''Dan: '''There. That's why. Because I actually like it when you interrupt me, which is often, by the way. I love you because you make no apologies about being exactly who you are: beautiful, smart, sexy as hell- '''Serena: '''Now you're embarrassing me. '''Dan: '''That's another reason. You're completely unaware of your effect on me. You're also unaware that you laugh like a four year old '*Serena laughs* 'just like that. And I love you because you can be with someone like me and still be best friends with someone like Blair. __________________________________ '''Serena: '''We can get through this together. '''Blair: '''Promise? '''Serena: '''Promise. __________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''A Thin Line Between Love and Hate. Food & Drink *Ginger Ale -''' Dan offers some to Serena. *''Sake -'' This drink is mentioned when Blair's posse wants to go get one. A sake is a warm, japanese alcoholic drink. *''Spaghetti -'' Dan and Serena eat homemade spaghetti made by Dan on their date Gallery 113GossipGirl0013.jpg 113GossipGirl0030.jpg 113GossipGirl0044.jpg 113GossipGirl0049.jpg 113GossipGirl0068.jpg 113GossipGirl0093.jpg 113GossipGirl0114.jpg 113GossipGirl0155.jpg 113GossipGirl0174.jpg 113GossipGirl0189.jpg 113GossipGirl0193.jpg 113GossipGirl0243.jpg 113GossipGirl0273.jpg 113GossipGirl0299.jpg 113GossipGirl0427.jpg 113GossipGirl0423.jpg 113GossipGirl0404.jpg 113GossipGirl0388.jpg 113GossipGirl0354.jpg 113GossipGirl0473.jpg 113GossipGirl0500.jpg 113GossipGirl0537.jpg 113GossipGirl0572.jpg 113GossipGirl0567.jpg 113GossipGirl0578.jpg 113GossipGirl0587.jpg 113GossipGirl0619.jpg 113GossipGirl0648.jpg 113GossipGirl0688.jpg 113GossipGirl0699.jpg 113GossipGirl0732.jpg 113GossipGirl0795.jpg 113GossipGirl0852.jpg 113GossipGirl0842.jpg 113GossipGirl0911.jpg 113GossipGirl0943.jpg 113GossipGirl0987.jpg 113GossipGirl1066.jpg 113GossipGirl1123.jpg 113GossipGirl1179.jpg 113GossipGirl1288.jpg 113GossipGirl1264.jpg 113GossipGirl1308.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1Category:Season 1 Episodes